Golpe de sonido
by St. Yukiona
Summary: En la niñez me gustaba frotarme contra todos los muebles, no sabía que me masturbaba. En la adolescencia dejé que me penetrara cualquiera, no sabía que me prostituía. Sólo soy hedonista: El sexo se siente bien, y si algo se siente bien lo seguiré haciendo. El sexo y Tsukki son dos cosas sagradas para mí, ambos me dan valor para seguir viviendo. [Yaoi] [ 18] [Multiship]


**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A LA PÁGINA DE FB: Kazumi Andy -w- y a todas sus bellas y guapos seguidores:**

Me hacen el día con sus comentarios, sus publicaciones y ocurrencia, gracias a Kazumi por su trabajo y a los seguidores por ser tan participativos

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es Yaoi, habrá momentos +18 tanto sexuales como violentas, así que no sean maricones y si no les gustas pues regresen al menú principal

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Me gustaba restregarme furiosamente contra una esquina de una mesa o de algún mueble que no tuviera las esquinas pronunciadas, por el contrario que fuera más bien chato que no fuera a dañar. También descubrí que podía hacerlo contra una enorme jirafa de peluche que mi papá había ganado en la feria la vez que fuimos a México a las fiestas patronales de alguna deidad de aquel país, todos sabían que mis posesiones más preciadas eran aquella jirafa y mi camisa de "Tacos" que use durante mucho tiempo. La camisa mi mamá comprendía que me gustaba usarla incluso cuando me quedaba muy ajustada porque me moría de la risa cada vez que alguien decía esa palabra:_

 _"Tacos"_

Fonéticamente era interesante, su escritura romanji también, en el viaje de regreso a Japón la intenté escribir en katakana sin mucho éxito. Mamá e tuvo que ayudar y guardé la hoja de papel como si de oro molido se tratase hasta hice que la enmarcaran para ponerla en una pared de mi cuarto. Mi padre me invitó a acompañarlo con un Shodou (especialista en el arte de la caligrafía) para que hiciera un bonito cuadro. Pero yo quería la servilleta arrugada donde mamá había escrito con pulso tembloroso. Sin saber iba a ser el último recuerdo que tuviera de ella pues dos semanas después de que regresáramos ella enfermó para morir irremediablemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Golpe de sonido**.

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

.

Por aquella época no había nadie que me dijera que mis pecas eran constelaciones y había descubierto lo bien que se sentía frotarme contra todo. Era lo único que me consolaba ante la pérdida. De algún modo sabía que aquello estaba mal, por lo cual procuraba hacerlo cuando mi padre estuviera trabajando o cuando mi perro no me viera pues creía que de algún modo papá lo iba descubrir con ver al perro, como si alguna extraña conexión psicológica/psíquica tuvieran ellos dos.

 _Mi padre siempre ha amado más al perro que a mí porque dice que es menos complicado de entender. No comprendo esa parte, después de todo ni el perro ni yo le hablamos mucho_.

No sabía que el restregarme con tanto fervor se llamaba: masturbación, fue un día cerca de mi cumpleaños número siete mientras me frotaba contra la enorme jirafa traída de México que una babita blancuzca vino después de que mi garganta se deshiciera en gritos extraños. La policía llegó a mi casa ante el llamado urgente de los vecinos por los gemidos que solté, las paredes eran muy delgadas en aquellos apartamentos de dos habitaciones y mis vecinas eran unas perras entrometidas. Me quise morir cuando los uniformados llegaron al llamado de "abuso de menores", pero sólo me encontraron a mí tirado en medio de la sala con un ridículo intento de erección a medio atender, la jirafa al otro lado y baba brotando de mi glande*, hasta el día de hoy deben de recordarme:

"El pobre diablo que avisó a todo su edificio y hasta a la policía que había tenido su primera eyaculación".

Asuntos infantiles se involucró sólo para saber que estaba bien y mi papá estuvo muy enojado, por más que la psicóloga le decía que era algo normal que los chicos tuvieran "curiosidad", mi padre no paraba de fruncir el ceño y morder su labio con frustración. Estaba enojado porque faltaba al trabajo para llevarme a las terapias. Yo estaba enojado porque era complicado los encuentros con mi jirafa. Con la cual todo se volvió más íntimo cuando una noche regresando de la consulta le descubrí un pequeño orificio descosturado por el uso excesivo que le daba. La lógica brilló para mí: Yo tenía un genital en forma de palo y ahí había un hoyo.

¡¿Por qué no?!

Fue sólo el inicio para entregarme a la oscura practica y por primera vez, desde el incidente con la policía, volví a tocar mi pene de forma directa. Cada día, cada noche, cada tarde que tenía en privacidad estaba contra la jirafa penetrándola, me subía en ella y lo hacía hasta que me quedaba dormido. Mi padre estaba demasiado cansado para asomarse a ver como estaba su hijo, sólo nos veíamos los jueves después de clase cuando teníamos que ir con la psicóloga que se interesaba más en coquetear con mi padre.

Amaba sentirme bien masturbándome con esa jirafa. Ahora que veo hacia el pasado descubrí cuan hedonista había sido desde entonces: si algo se sentía bien para mí, lo seguía haciendo, fin de la historia. A pesar que la psicóloga hacía un somero esfuerzo por hacerme ver que no debía de hacerlo, yo le decía que comprendía y ella seguramente sabía que mentía pero si se encasillaba en hacer su trabajo no tendría los siguientes 30 minutos de la consulta para hablar con mi padre.

 _Hacía aquella actividad porque me ocasionaba una sensación superior al comer dulces o ver anime. Era algo así como un estruendo dentro de mis oídos que me paralizaba y poco después me dejaba respirar tras un agónico minuto. Así es el orgasmo para mí, un golpe de sonido._

Eso jamás se lo pude explicar a la psicóloga pues en aquel momento mi vocabulario no rebasaba el: Se siente bien y no lo volveré a hacer. Eventualmente la psicóloga pasó de mí y dejó de atenderme porque se convirtió en la pareja de mi padre. Fue tan enserio con ella que incluso un día llegó a ir a mi casa para hacer limpieza.

No fue misterio para la mujer en cuanto entró a mi habitación adivinar que la jirafa y yo éramos amantes, nada se escapaba a sus hábiles ojos. Así que fue lo primero que acabo en el contenedor de la basura. No era estúpido, no soy estúpido, sabía perfectamente que sí hacía un drama me iban a cuestionar: Éramos mi mano, yo y esa mujer que quería de verdad una familia. Viendo en retrospectiva ese fue un año de muchos cambios, demasiados cambios. El que tiraran mi jirafa fue tan traumático para mí debido a que había perdido mi primer juguete sexual sin oportunidad a recuperarlo o sustituirlo. Ese mismo año mi padre se casó con la psicóloga, nos mudamos a Miyagi debido a que le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo. Aunque cualquiera hubiera estado triste de dejar su barrio, yo estuve más que feliz me iba y en el apartamento se quedaban recuerdos dolorosos, como los de mi madre, y recuerdos humillantes, como los de mi primera eyaculación.

Claro, ilusamente pensaba que todo iba a estar mejor, no tenía idea que en Miyagi los niños eran unos pendejazos y que ahí encontraría a otra jirafa que a diferencia de la primera esa que había encontrado no me la iba poder llevar a casa. Conozco a Tsukki, y es justo ahí, donde comienza mi tragicómica historia.

.

.

.

Prólogo.

.

 **Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama degeneradamente.**


End file.
